


Без перчаток

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Soulmates, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Возможно, у них и фантазии-то были разные. Вопрос о соулмейтах Хакс справедливо считал непроработанным и основанным лишь на древних сказках.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Без перчаток

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanguanw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanguanw/gifts).



> По внутрикомандной заявке «Вселенная, где при прикосновении к человеку у тебя в голове проносятся сцены секса с этим человеком. О’КЕЙ, ДАВАЙ ПОДУМАЕМ О СОУЛМЕЙТАХ. Ты прикасаешься к человеку, и если он истинный, то происходит вот это. Подумаем о том, почему Хакс ходит в перчатках».
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat).
> 
> К работе имеются прекрасные иллюстрации от [hanguanw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanguanw): [[Art] Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207835) и [[Art] Without Gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719548).

_Он тяжело дышал, казалось, что с каждым толчком воздуха все больше не хватало. Опираться на стену было неудобно, но сейчас это казалось единственно правильным решением, особенно когда Рен методично вбивался сзади, издавая непонятное мычание. Заниматься сексом в тупике коридора было рискованно, но мысль о том, что любой на «Финализаторе» может пройти мимо и заметить их, предсказуемо заводила.  
Армитаж Хакс, какой же ты ублюдок._

_Вряд ли Брендол мог бы гордиться своим бастардом, прямо сейчас подставляющим задницу какому-то недоделанному джедаю. Для Брендола Хакса генеральские погоны валяющегося под ногами кителя значили гораздо больше._

_Хакс последний раз подался бедрами назад и кончил прямо на обшивку стены. Рен просунул ему в рот ладонь ребром, скорее всего, неосознанно. Зато очень удобно, Хакс мог стиснуть ее, иначе протяжный стон отозвался бы эхом по всему отсеку. Очень некстати вспомнился краснеющий Митака, и все резко исчезло._

Хаксу хватило одной треклятой секунды, но после видения колени все еще дрожали, словно он реально был там, в коридоре, прижимался к Рену в посторгазменном состоянии, отрицая очевидное. Ради такого секса Хакс готов убить, а убивал генерал в своей жизни довольно часто, много и с удовольствием.

Прямо сейчас Хакс мог бы убить себя, не сходя с места. Кайло Рен даже не пошевелился, что обнадеживало. Возможно, его сознание не успело уловить обрывки фантазий. Возможно, у них и фантазии-то были разные. Вопрос о соулмейтах Хакс справделиво считал непроработанным и основанным лишь на древних сказках. Считалось, что нет никого сильнее и могущественнее джедаев и ситхов. Но нет, вот Рен, потомок самого Вейдера, распластался на тренировочном мате полуголый и, очевидно, без сознания. Хакс успел пожалеть, что дотронулся до его обнаженного плеча рукой, пытаясь растормошить. Он в принципе не прикасался ни к кому на корабле до этой секунды — ради соблюдения военной дисциплины и из соображений личной безопасности. Рен умудрился сломать его границы, будучи в отключке, и эта мысль отозвалась лишь привычным раздражением.

Хакс поморщился и пнул носком сапога Рена в бок. Когда еще представится подобная возможность. Брендол бы посмеялся над его ребячеством, плевать. Главное, чтобы Рен никогда и ни за что не узнал об этом инциденте со связью. Убедившись, что он начал приходить в себя и пытается открыть глаза, Хакс круто повернулся к выходу из тренировочного зала и позорно поспешил удалиться, бросив на ходу:

— Я жду вас на мостике уже час, магистр. Не стоит испытывать мое терпение.

Терпение у Хакса явно было на исходе. По телу от воспоминаний об увиденном пробежала последняя искорка удовольствия.

Рен предсказуемо проигнорировал его приказ. До самого конца дня они не пересекались, хотя раньше бы он обязательно ворвался на офицерское совещание, тыкая пальцем в голографическую карту и угрожая расправой всем, кто откажется следовать исключительно по ему одному известному маршруту. Хакс не успел заподозрить неладное, слишком занятый управлением кораблем. По крайней мере, он успел послать Митаку в личную каюту за перчатками. Сейчас эта деталь формы казалась жизненной необходимостью, и Хакс сделал мысленную пометку: не забыть про них в начале суточного цикла. Натуральная кожа приятно ощущалась, перчатки сидели как влитые, и Хакс задумчиво осмотрел собрание. Многие подчиненные-офицеры держали перчатки только для вида — рядом на столе. Эта слепая надежда встретить родственную душу в замкнутом обществе космического корабля во время развернувшийся галактической войны не могла вызвать ничего, кроме усмешки. Хакс продолжил придерживаться тактики отрицания утреннего происшествия и посильнее натянул перчатки.

Уже перед сдачей управления кораблем дежуревшему в смену «Креш» офицеру Хакс задумался о том, что он сам неосознанно избегал мест, где мог бы столкнуться с Реном. Ранее Фазма, практически не снимавшая шлема рядом с ним, стояла, слегка нахмурившись и разглядывая Хакса, пока тот пытался вчитаться в ее рапорт. Шлем поблескивал в ее руках, и отражение света бегало по стене рваными лучиками. Хаксу грозило медленное скатывание в бездну хаоса, которая неизменно преследовала Рена. Странно, а он полагал, что джедаи учатся медитировать. И все же смутные ощущения беспокойства преследовали его на протяжении дня, как будто Рен дотянулся до него своей Силой через весь корабль.

Хакс фактически бежал, он был готов спрятаться в дальний уголок, но раз за разом его мысли возращались к Кайло Рену и тем чертовым воспоминаниям. Где-то в перерыве между каффом и подсунутым Митакой датпадом.

В личную каюту Хакс, к удивлению многих, ушел вовремя, лишняя задержка на мостике или там, где его мог поймать Рен, была ни к чему. Он стискивал кулаки, пока кожа перчаток не заскрипела, давая относительную иллюзию безопасности. Оставалось только завернуть за угол.

— Генерал, — знакомый, искаженный вокодером голос разрушил всякие надежды, и Хакс на мгновение позволил себе задержаться взглядом на носках форменных сапог, прежде чем гордо поднять голову и кивнуть Рену.

— Вы проигнорировали мой приказ.

— Я вам не подчиняюсь. Но даже если бы захотел, уверен, что вы нашли бы способ держаться от меня подальше.

Хакс знал, что под маской Рен ухмыляется. Это было очевидно и без их особенностей.

— Просто кто-то должен управлять кораблем, пока…

Тут Хакс осекся. Он вспомнил, как Рен беспомощно валялся на мате. Полуголый и без своего угрожающего шлема с мечом, он выглядел уязвимым.

— Наверное, мне стоит выразить вам признательность за ваш поступок этим утром. Некоторые... силы все еще не подчиняются мне.

Даже несмотря на то, что Рен продолжал говорить через вокодер, Хаксу представилось смущенное лицо мальчишки и остро захотелось погладить его по щеке. Послушный мальчик, признавший свою слабость.

— Вам стоит поучиться самоконтролю, магистр, — Хакс сделал шаг в сторону, намереваясь обойти Рена, но тот быстро преградил ему дорогу.

— Я бы взял у вас пару индивидуальных уроков, генерал, — Рен оттеснил его к стене, и на этот раз Хакс хотя бы оставался в наглухо застегнутой форме и лицом к нему. Удерживая его звезды знают чем, Рен стянул маску и наклонился к Хаксу так, что их носы столкнулись.

_Сверху падали струи настоящего душа, и все вокруг окутывал пар, а не тот ультразвук, которым за неимением времени привык довольствоваться Хакс. Он уже закинул ногу на какую-то нишу в стене, опираясь, Кайло стоял позади него на коленях, и, если чуть изогнуться, можно было разглядеть его черную макушку. Мокрые волосы облепили лицо, но это не мешало Рену вылизывать все, что чего мог достать его язык. Хакс выпятил задницу, рассчитывая сильнее насадиться, и еще чуть-чуть, руки потянулись к собственному члену, хватило бы пары движений..._

Хакса выдернуло из видения так резко, что он слегка пошатнулся, и Рен придержал его. Сжал ему плечо сквозь ткань кителя и пристально посмотрел прямо в глаза:

— Ты сегодня взволнован, я рад, что умею не только злить тебя. Ведь нам предстоит очень интересное партнерство.

Рен каким-то образом догадался об их связи и уже все решил за них обоих. Впрочем, другого от него и не стоило ждать.

— Магистр, уверяю вас, я абсолютно не заинтересован в данном предложении, — Хакс предпринял последнюю попытку отстраниться от Рена, но мощное тело буквально впечатало его в стену.

— Хакс, — хрипло шепнул на ухо Рен. — Только представь, как будет потрясающе, если мы займемся этим по-настоящему.

Губы Рена находились в считанных миллиметрах от его лица, если бы они поцеловались, то Хакс мог бы перенестись обратно в душевую кабинку и дать Рену себя оттрахать еще раз. Член предательски дернулся в штанах, и Хакс прикрыл глаза. Он даже не пытался отогнать настойчивые фантазии, но на краю сознания промелькнула мысль: не забывать носить на людях перчатки. Во избежание эксцессов и назло Рену, который уже тянул его за собой.

До личной каюты Хакса оставался один поворот.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Without Gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719548) by [hanguanw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanguanw/pseuds/hanguanw), [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021)
  * [[Art] Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207835) by [hanguanw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanguanw/pseuds/hanguanw), [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021)




End file.
